


Tenderness Felt

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, request fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s in the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness Felt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for allaboutthathartwin on Tumblr who said 'Do it, bae. Write Firtherton.' I done it bae. I done it.
> 
> I feel like I need to put a disclaimer on this. Disclaimer: I am not Colin Firth nor am I Taron Egerton. I think that's obvious. I am not affiliated with them or any persons who know them. They are their own persons. I am only a humble fic writer seeking to not be prosecuted for this.
> 
> Please?
> 
> To Colin and Taron (if you do read this or Graham Norton gets to this and reads it aloud to you in a studio full of people), please know that I love you guys and that you two are too beautiful for this world. Especially you Colin. But also you Taron. That is all.

It’s in the little things. It’s in the way their knees knock together on the van to set and the brushing of their fingers as they pass the tea around. It is how they always find a way to be next to each other when they aren’t in front of the camera. It is in how they look at the other when they think they are being unobserved.

It is in how they find themselves seeking each other out on off days. It is how they lie side by side reading a book, watching a movie, sharing a space. It is in the way Taron smiles when he speaks, in how Colin pretends to frown when Taron takes a selfie of them. 

It’s in their heartbeats counting down to the moment they have to part.

It is in the silence of the room with just the two of them after the wrap party. It is how Taron closes his eyes, shaking his head with a small smile. It is how Colin whispers in his ears.

It is not in the way they hold each other on the covers. Sleepless till the break of dawn.

It is in the mugs they sent each other, in the way Taron feels every time he sees it now. It will always be in how when he gets the occasional text from Colin, he does not feel a single shred of bitterness or pain.

It is how they come back to each other after a year apart. It is in the way their eyes meet on the red carpet and in their soft secret smiles.

It is in the way they pick up this little quiet thing for the promotional activities - especially the ones they get to do together. Taron isn’t shy and gushing about Colin’s virtues comes easy to him, and Colin’s quick-but-there looks thrown his way are little gems for him to hoard.

It is how when Matthew speaks on the possibility of a sequel and of having Colin back, his heart skips a beat, thumping, thrumming whole again.

It is, perhaps in its’ strange unexplainable way, love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come scream headcanons at me and with me. Or prompt me. Whatever you'd like.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted on Tumblr here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/111956363027/do-it-bae-write-firtherton)


End file.
